The Quiet Girl
by brightonlovesfrance
Summary: Lord Death sends Kid on a mission to find the last member of the assassin clan and convince her to work with them in Death City. When he gets to LA, he finds himself attracted to a seemingly fragile girl who knows a lot more than she lets on... KidxOC
1. Chapter 1

Helloo! I couldn't help myself and decided to start a new fic.

Loads of hugs to missynagy270 and colorfreaksym for being betas and rewirteing this American Style!

**Summary:** Lord Death sends Kid on a mission to find the last remaining member of the famous assassin clan and convince her to start working with them at Death City. When he gets to LA, he finds himself attracted to a seemingly fragile girl who is a lot more than she lets on... KidxOC

* * *

_**At Death's office one day…**_

A bored Kid was sitting crosslegged with Liz and Patty in his father's office. What did he want this time?  
Death suddenly popped up on the mirror behind him.

"Hello, son! Glad to see you're still as cute as ever!" He said cheerily.

"Yeah, yeah. Whaddya want, dad?" Kid asked.

"Your next asignment is in Los Angeles. I want you to find this girl. She's about your age now, 17."He said.

Kid looked at the photo. It was of a girl with long black hair and large green eyes. She didn't look to hard to spot because her skin was super pale.

"K. I'm going. What's special about her?" He said.

"She is Anya, the last survivng member of the Ravens." Death replied.

Kid's eyes widened a little bit. "The Ravens? So she's the one girl that got away from the masacre."he said.

"Yes. So anyway, here are your files. Read them over and have fun!" Death said as he dissappearred leaving the files in front of Kid.

He got his and handed the other files to Liz and Patty. He opened his and saw the girl. Her full name was Anya Katarzyna Raven. Liz, Patty, and him wouldbe attending Seacrest High School in Los Angeles posing as students.

His fake name was Julian Xavier Patterson while Liz's was Lucy Elizabeth Patterson. Patty's was Lily Marie Patterson. They were posing as siblings. They were also supposed to blend in with the others and find Anya, who supposedly went to that school.

"Well, this looks interesting. Seems a little pointless, don'tcha think?" Liz said to Kid.

"Yeah. What's the deal anyway? We don't get anything out of this." Kid complained.

"Don't worry, guys! This'll be fun, okey?" Patty said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we might as well." Kid said as they left the room.

**_Anya's POV:_**

I first saw them at cheer practice.

They were disguised as the Patterson kids, but was actually Kid with his assissttants in tow. What were they doing here? My stomach lurched and I hoped it had nothing to do with me.

I was doing stunts with the rest of the squad. The two new girls, Lucy and Lily(who were really Liz and Patty in Disguise) tossed me into the air and I landed in their waiting hands.

We went into the finiching move, the pyramid. I was going to be at the top. When I actually got there, my foot slipped and I fell down like, 5 feet. I landed roughly on the ground, breaking my arm as I went. Everyone in the stand(which was mostly just parents and friends) got up to stare at me.

"Evangeline, you ok?" Coach Miller said.

"Van, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Lucy said.

"I'll be ok. Luce, it's not your fault. I slipped." I said.

"Julian, drive her to the hospital." Lucy commanded.

"Good thinking, Lucy! Go do it." Coach said pointing at Julian.

Julian (who was really Kid) led me out of the gym and he handed me a towel. He led me to his car and started to drive.

He was driving me to the hospital. It was actually pretty quiet and I had no idea what to say. I couldn't go to the doctors. I had a super rare blood type that made me heal quicker than most human people. I could already feel my skin forming back together. Good thing a towel was covering my arm cuz Kid would've seen for sure!

I thought of the first time I saw him. It was at my grandparent's 50th anniversary and he came with his dad. My parents and Death were pretty good friends and I remeber trying to talk to him. He ignored me and I cried and walked off (We were both 5, Ok?).

I decided to talk to him.

"So...you guys are transfers?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Where ya from?" I asked.

"Nevada."

"Oh...Ok." I said. It got all quiet again until we pulled up in front of the hospital.

"You sure you don't need any help?" He asked.

"No, I'm ok! Thank you!" I said as I ran insid the hospital. I waited a little and ran out to the bus stop I saw earlier.

When I got to the bus stop, I waited for like, a whole minute until I saw a bus heading towards me. I peeled off the towel that was covering my arm and saw that I was completely healed. As I was getting in, I saw Kid staring at me in shock out of the corner of my eye. Looks like he didn't leave after all. Oops.

I rushed on, praying he didn't see anything too reveling.

_**The next day...**_

I walked around school sleepily next morning with my cast. It was there to fake me breaking my arm.

I looked at the trophy case and saw my reflection staring back at me. I still had my blakc hair except that it was shorter. My eyes were blue with my new colored contacts. I suddenly saw Lucy, Lily, and Julian standing behind me.

"Jesus, Luce! You scared the hell outta me!" I said.

"I'm glad to see you too, Van. I'm impressed!" She said.

"Why?" I said suspiciously.

She giggled."You're actually wearing a short-sleeved shirt!"

My eyes widened. I paled a little. "Oh god... really?" I hid my arms behind my back.

"Why are you hiding your hands?" Lucy said as she took them from behind my back.

She saw the pale scars that covered my foreearms. There were lots of those scars on me, which I made when I was lonely and missed my family. Her eyes widened in shock. Lily had her hand over her mouth and even Julian looked pretty shocked.

"Evangeline Jane Thornton, what the hell are all these scars doing on you?" Lucy yelled. Everyone in the hallway stared at her. I whacked her in the arm.

"Lucy, SHUT UP! God, now everyone knows!" I said.

"What are you doing to yourself?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said as I walked away. Everyone was whispering and staring at me and I ran around the corner to the locker room, ignoring the yells that came from Lucy.

* * *

I dunno... Is this a wierd story?

Should I continue?

**BTW this is who's in the story!**

Evangeline JaneThornton= **OC's fake name**

Anya Katarzyna Raven= **OC's real name**

Julian Xavier Patterson= **Kid**

Lucy Elizabeth Patterson= **Liz**

Lily Marie Patterson= **Patty**

Anyways, ReadxReview!


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

Hello! I decided to continue the story.

Here it is! I hope it's not too confusing.

**WARNING: THIS IS CRAWLING WITH LOADS OF OC'S**

* * *

Lucy, Lily, Julian, and I sat together at lunch. I changed into a long-sleeved shirt during gym and it was HOT outside.

"Van..." Lucy said.

"What?"I said.

"I'm really sorry about what happened this morning." She said.

"It's ok, Lucy. You were bound to see them eventually." I said casually.

"Why did you do that to yourself?" Julian asked..

"It's kinda tough to explain." I said.

"Go ahead. We've got all of lunch!" Lily said.

"Okaaaaaay..." I said as I began my story.

"When I was 13, my mom and dad sent me here to study here. I missed them and found solace in cutting." I said almost cheerfully.

They stared at me.

"Hold up. Who did you stay with?" Julian asked.

I lied. "My grandmother." I went back to eating.

Of course that wasn't the real story.

My parents and well, the entire clan basically, lived in a big mansion in Death City. Life was picture perfect until...my parents got wind of a coup.

Things kinda went sour and NO ONE was safe anymore. See, my clan was extremely loaded and high up in power. That in itself gives you some enemies. So anyway, one night we were having dinner. Everyone in the clan (except mom and dad who were in Berlin for a buisiness trip) was there having a good time.

We wrere attacked. Everyone was killed except me, my parents, and my butler friend Maurice who helped me get away. On the way to Reno, Maurice was driving and they shot us down. He told me to run the other way and I never saw him again after that.

I hitched a ride from a nice taximan in Reno and he was nice enough to drive al the way to LA. I got to the apartment that Maurice had told me to go to just in case. Waiting there for me was a nice house, some forged papers that stated I existed, and my life basically planned out for me.

I used the cash I had to my name and survive on that for a while. This was a lot of pressure to put on a 7 year old but that's how I survived.

So here I am now. With my illegal papers to let me go to school, I was set to live on the norm.

As for my parents and Maurice...

I never saw them again.

=.

=.

=.

_**2 Days After Graduation...**_

=.

=.

It was 2 days after graduation and I was just at my apartment "entertaining". Lucy, Lily, and Julian were over there having lunch when the phone rang. I got out of my seat and picked it up.

"Thornton residence. Evangeline speaking." I said casually.

"Yes, hello. May I speak to Anya?" The voice asked.

"Who is this?" I asked suspicously.

"This is Maurice, her old friend." The voice said.

"OH MY GOD! MAURICE!" I yealled into the phone. Julian, Lucy, and Lily stared at me. I was jumping up and down and I was having a tizz.

"Anya? Is this you? Nearly blew my ear off." He stated.

"YES! IT IS! Where did you go? I thought you died after we got separated!~" I said.

"I'll come over and tell you the whole story, if that's alright. Just give me the addrress." He said.

"Oh, ok!" I said as I told him the addrress to my house. I hung up and was grinning ear to ear.

"How do you know Maurice?" Julian asked.

"Oh, you guys know him?" I said

"Yeah." Lucy said.

There was a flash of light that was so bright that I had to avert my eyes. When the light faded, Lucy and Lily had turned into guns.

"I knew it! You weren't really transfer students after all!" I said, faking "not knowing".

"Liar. You knew all along. I could tell." He said.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Kid. That's a face I haven;t seen in forever!" I said casually, putting my hands on my hips.

"Nice to see you too. Now, would you like to come back to Death City?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." I said.

The flash of light was there again and Liz and Patty appeared in their normal state.

"Hey. What's up?" I said as I waved at them.

"Oh, Kid! Did you tell her?" Liz asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOUR DAD TELL YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE?" Liz yelled. She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Ok, I'm sorry!" He yelled.

There was a knock on the door and they jumped like, 3 feet into the air.

"I'll get it." I offered. I opened the door and saw Maurice, my favorite butler, standing there. He certainly had aged and his hair was white. He had his tired face on. Last time I saw him he was 57. He was 67 now and HE WAS OLD!

"Hi!" I said.

"It's nice to see you, Miss Raven." He said.

"Thank you! Come in!" I said as I ushered him in. I let him sit in the living room and I went into the kitschen.

"D ya need anything?" I said.

"No, Miss Raven. I'm fine." He replied. I ran into my bedroom and quickly took off my contacts. When I looked in the mirror, I was Anya Katarzyna Raven again. My old identity was back!

I came back into the room. Kid, Liz, and Patty were silently sitting in my living room along with Maurice.

"You know, Maurice, you don't have to call me that anymore." I said, sitting in the striped zebra chair I bought on a whim.

"Force of habit." He replied. "So, are these your friends?"

"Yeah. You've met Kid, Liz, and Patty?" I said

"Of course. I'll tell you why I'm here." Maurice said as he began his story.

"When you and I went separate ways in Reno, I managed to outrun the attackers. I still don't know who they are. Anyway, I took a flight to Berlin to tell your parents about the attack. I got to the airport and I saw them and well, they're safe." He said.

"Thank god! What happened next?" I asked.

"Your father and mother rushed off to the vacation house in Nătâng Oraş in Romania and live there right now. They want to see their dear daughter again." He said.

I stood up. "Well, it looks we're taking a side-trip to Romania. Wanna come?" I asked Patty.

"Really?" Liz said.

"Really." I replied.

"Do we have to?" Kid said lazily.

"Yeah. I promise I'll go to Death City after this, ok?" I said, putting my hands onn my hips (AGAIN). I stuck my toungue out at him.

"Fine."

"Great! Maurice, did you take the jet?" I asked. Liz, Patty, and Kid were staring at me, openmouthed.

"Jesus, Anya! You have a freakin jet?" Kid said.

I shruged. "Yeah. It comes with being a Raven."

"Yes, Miss Raven. I took it. Do you wish to depart now?" Maurice askd.

"We'll leave tomorrow evening, how about that? That way, we won't attract as much attention as we would in the day." I said.

"Right. I will see you tomorrow." He said as he got up from my couch.

"Perfect. Goodbye, Maurice!" I said as he left my house.

=.

=.

=.

_**The next day...**_

=.

=.

I got on the family jet at the airport that evening. It was 8 o'clock and it was raining like banannas. Kid, Liz, and Patty got on with me and we entered the plane.

"Good evening, Pierde! How are you?" Maurice said to me.

"Lovely, Maurice. We are going to Nătâng Oraş, correct?" I said.

"Correct. We will arrive at 9 AM tomorrow. If you will be seated?" He said.

"Thank you, Maurice."

I sat down and looked at the others. Patty waved at me and I smiled at her. She was so fun to be around.

I laid my headback. This was gonna be a long flight.

=.

=.

=.

_**2 hours later...**_

=.

=.

**I WAS THOUGUHLY BORED.**

Liz and Patty were texting Lordy knows who. Kid's eyes were closed and he looked really tired. It was really quiet, so I stood up.

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

"A little." Liz addmitted. Patty nodded.

"I'll get you some sandwitches, how about that?" I said. They murmurred a quiet "sure". Kid suddenly stood up.

"I'll help you." He said, flashing a smile at me.

"Oh...um...I...Thanks." I stammered. God, I probably looked like a total idiot to him! He was pretty hot. See what he did to me? Made my mind go jelloid.

We went to the back and I put some sandwitches on a tray. I turned around to go back and give them to my friends. As soon as I turned, however, I almost crashed into Kid. He stared at me, bemused.

"Careful. Here, I'll get that." He said, grabbing the tray from me. I looked away, emmbarrassed. OH MY GOD! I'm such an idiot!

He left and in a little while he was back, tray empty. I stood up from the seat I was sitting in and tried to slip past him. I tripped (go figure) and he caught me. AWKWARD!

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked me.

"Erm...yeah. Sure." I mananged to say.

We were silent for a while and then I realized, "Oh my goddy god god. He's staring at me. What do I do?". I looked up at him and yes, he was looking at me.

So I did it. I kissed him. No, it's not like a full on make-out. It was just a little peck on the lips, just cuz I was curious.

He stared at me and I ran back to my seat, not bothering to look back at him.

=.

=.

=.

_**9 o'clock AM...**_

=.

=.

So anyway, after our plane ride, it was oh so very awkward to be around him. It was so detectable that even Patty noticed.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey, Anya. What's wrong with Kid and you?" She asked me as we got into the Henri Coandă International Airport the next morning.

"Oh...It's fine, Patty. Maybe he's just tired." I said.

"Ok!" She replied. I sweatdropped. She could be such a bubblehead sometimes.

Maurice led us to the front of the airport. Waiting for us was a shiny black limo. He ushered us in and got in the driver's seat.

"To the Raven Castle, Miss Anya?" He said.

"Yes."

We drove for about 30 minutes and headed into the remote village of Nătâng Oraş. It was a sleepy town of no more than 200 people and it was smack dab in the middle of the forest. We drove past the tall gate on the bumpy cobblestone road for a bit and I saw the castle. It was a neat, white castle with large turets and a pretty red roof. I loved the place.

We got out of the car with our stuff and I went to the huge wooden door with my bodyguards (i.e. Liz, Patty, Kid). I knocked using the large lion knocker and a butler answered the door.

"Good morning. I am here to see Natalia and Olivier. Are they present?" I asked. Damn, my Romanian accent still showed even after all these years. Rolling my R's are something I'll never grow out of. Oh well.

"Of course. Are you Anya?" He replied.

"Yes."

"Ah. They are waiting for you in the front parlour. Come with me." He said, leading the way. I went into the castle and I set my bags down. A maid came and took them from me. I smiled and said thank you and headed into the front parlour. I saw mother sitting at the piano, playing and father sitting and reading the paper.

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" I said. Mom ran up and hugged me. My dad hobbled over to us (Don't ask. He's old) and joined the hug. We started talking rapidly in Romanian.

"Draga mea! Ce mai faci?" Mom said.

"Sunt bine. Mi-ai lipsit! Cum este papa?" I replied. I looked at him and giggled.

"El este bine, unul mic. Am pierdut prea tine." She said.

"Mother, this is Liz, Patty, and Kid. I'm sure you've met?" I asked.

"Yes. You guys have grown since when I last saw you!" She said.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you too." He said awkwardly.

"Eşti şi Kid data? Se pare ca ea." Dad said to me. I whacked him in the shoulder playfully.

I hopedd they didn't understand what dad and I just said, ya larker! That would be bad.

I was wrong. He turned bright red. Maybe he had understood us. OOPS.

"Is it just you guys here?"I asked.

"No. Besides the maids and butlers, Aunt Ligeia and Uncle Henrik are here as well." She replied.

"Wow, really?" I said.

"Oh, here they are now!" She said cheeryful.

Aunt Ligeia and Uncle Henrik came into the room.

"Aunt Ligeia! Uncle Henrik! I haven't seen you in so long!" I said. They were my favorite relatives.

"Little Pierde! How are you?" Uncle said.

"Perfect. I take Selim is with you?" I said to Aunt Ligeia.

"Yes. Your cousin Selim is here. Selim!" She called. He came out of the hallway.

"Hi, Anya. Long time no see." He said as I gave him a hug.

In truth, he was waaaaaaay older than me. Like, by 10 years. When I was 7 (how old I was during the attack) he was 17. Still, he was one of my favorite cousins because he was actually nice to me.

"Well, I should let you all get settled in. Come with me." Mom said as she led us off to our rooms. I went to my old bedroom that I stayed in when we were in the castle and laid down on the comphy bed. Man, it was good to be home.

I got up and stretched and went outside to the hallway. I looked around and it was still the same, after all these years. I walked around to the music room, which was my favorite room in the house. Yeah, I know, I'm a dork. Anyway, when I got there, I saw Kid sitting there at the bay window reading a book. There was really no way to get out of the room without him seeing me, so I waved at him.

"Hi." I said casuallly.

"Hey." He said as he waved at me.

I walked over to the piano and sat down. I hadn't played in a reallly long time. My fingers drifted over the ivory keys and I stopped. He was looking at me.

"Well? You know how to play?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Play for me."

I thought about this. Well, why not? There was no harm in playing. I turned to the piano and played Chopin's "Raindrops". I was so lost in the beautiful melody that I hadn't noticed Kid come stand behind me. I saiw him and continued playing. I finished, and I turned around to leave the room.

I almost crashed into him AGAIN. Klutzy, much?

"Oops...sorry." I said, trying to step past him. I did not want another awkward moment again.

"It's alright. You play beautifully." He said.

"Thank you."

I looked at him and we almost kissed! It was him who did it this time, not me. It was nice and all, but I didn't get it. Did he like me or not? So anyways, our totally perfiect moment was ruined when I heard the door open. I pulled away and stood awkwardly next to him. A black haired man stepped in and I stood there in shock.

"Morning, Princesa. Haven't seen you in a while." He said. I stiffened. I saw Kid disscreetely looking at me from the corner of my eye.

Here stood the man that I never found quite right. Here was the man I found unsettling. I plastered on a smile as fake as a model at a photoshoot.

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Viktor." I said.

* * *

Right! Hoped you guys liked! Lordy, this is long!

**This is what they said (it's in Romanian):**

Pierde= Miss

Draga mea! Ce mai faci?= My darling! How are you?

Sunt bine. Mi-ai lipsit! Cum este papa?=I'm good. I missed you! How is papa?

El este bine, unul mic. Am pierdut prea tine.= He is well, little one. I missed you too.

Eşti şi Kid data? Se pare ca ea.= Are you and Kid dating? It looks like it.

Princesa= Princess

Nătâng Oraş= Zombie Town :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Markos: Lucian and Karl

Hello! Here is the new chap!

**OK! So these are our characters.**

Anya Katarzyna Raven= **Lead OC**

Kid

Patty

Liz

Olivier and Natalia Raven= **Anya's parents**

Ligeia and Henrik Raven= **Anya's aunt & uncle**

Selim Raven= **Anya's cousin**

Viktor Raven (Or is it? DAH DAH DUM!)= **Anya;s uncle**

Maurice= **Anya's trusty buitler freind**

Love all the review, BTW.

* * *

Uncle Viktor stood at the foot of the doorway. He came in and looked at me.

"You've grown. A lot." He stated.

"Thank you. You haven;t changed at all, Uncle." I said politely. His gaze shifted to Kid.

"You are her friend, no?" He said.

"Yeah." Kid said. Viktor turned his gaze to me.

"Your mother wanted me to check on you. Are you alright here?" He said, looking suspiciously at Kid.

"I'm fine. I was playing for him earlier." I said.

"Hmm. Alright. You're fine here." He said as he left the room.

"Alright, you tell me. What was that?" I said, looking Kid straight in the eye.

"What?" Kid replied, looking bemused.

"The kiss, stupid! I don't get it, really." I replied.

"Oh, that. What didn't you get about it? It's pretty straigtforward." He said.

"Do you like me or not? I'm so confused!" I cried.

"I can't say i'm not attracted to you." He replied crypticly.

"OH MY GOD! JUST SAY IT!" I said as I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Yes, I like you. There. Case closed." Kid said.

"Sooooo...like...what are we? Just friends?" I said.

He laughed. "Of course not! You're my girlfriend now, obviously."

I gaped. WHAT. DID. HE. JUST. SAY?

He didn't let me do anything else. For the rest of the day, we basically made out all day.

=.

=.

=.

_**THAT NIGHT... (NO, IT'S NOTHING NAUGHTY, YOU SICKO!)**_

=.

=.

"Viktor" crept into Anya's room. Finally, the boss would get his revenge on the Ravens!

He went into Anya's room and shook her awake. She looked sleepily at him.

"Uncle Viktor, what do you want?" She compplained.

He didn't let her finish. He used his powers to hypnotize her.

It worked to perfection. She suddenly had a glazed look in her eyes. His plan was to lead her to the balcony wt the top of the house and make her jump off, ruling it as a tragic teen suicide. She did cut herself, so this would be easy. What a strange creature she was!

He walked with her up the dark staircase and up to the balcony. He pushed the door open and told her to stay there. Viktor ran to Anya's parents room and toled them the news.

"Sister! Anya is on the roof, trying to kill herself! Please help me!" He said.

Her parents jumped out of bed. Natalia ran out to the hallway.

"Ligeia! Henrik! Someonne help!" She screamed in teror.

As if cued everyone burst out of their rooms.

" Natalia, what's going on?" Henrik asked.

"It's Anya. She's trying to kill herself!" She said franticcally while waving her hands like a bird.

Kid didn't waste a second. "Patty! Liz! Turn, now!" He comandded as they turned into guns. He ran up the stairs to the balcony. Sure enough, he saw her there, walking dangerously on the balcony's rail.

"Anya! Stop it right now!" He yelled through the window on the side that he had punched out. Her parents, Her Aunt Ligeia, Uncle Henrik, Uncle Viktor, Selim, and the workers were waiting anxiously below.

When she looked at him, he knew something was totally wrong. She looked dazed, almost confuesed. She stared at him and turned back to walking with her arms spread out, like a tightrope walker.

"Come on! Get down from there!" He yelled, shooting the door down. As he ran out to get her, her foot slipped and fell down to the grownd below. It was a big drop and he heard terified screams from her family below.

Kid didn't wait. He ran down the stairs, out the door, and into the front of the castle. He saw her land in a bush and he ran to get her.

Selim and Viktor ran with him. Liz and Patty turned back into humans and went with him. When he got there, Kid held his breath.

She was totally unharmed. There was no evidence that she fell. She sat up and looked at them, confuesed.

"What am I doing here? What hapenned?" She said as she got up.

"Anya, what the hell was that? You almost killed yourself!" Kid said angrily. She looked startled a little frightened.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She said, with tears in her eyes. Kid pulled her into a hug.

"Good thing you survived!" Viktor said nonchalantly.

Her eyes widened a little and she pulled away from Kid. She pulled out a gun from her pants pocket and pointed it at Viktor.

"You're not my uncle. Who the hell are you?" She said rather threateneingly.

"Anya, stop it right now. We all know him. He's Uncle Viktor. Are you ok?" Selim said, slightly annoyed. "Plus, where the hell did you get that gun?"

"That is not Uncle Viktor. I couldn't place it on my finger earlier but I found out what I found so weird about him. By the way, I always have a gun, remember?" She stated. Viktor froze. She was gonna find him out! He was on the gound.

"You see, everyone has an aura color. We stay that color for the rest of our lives. The real uncle was yellow, symbolising happyness. This freak," she said, jabbing the gun at Viktor's head again "has the black aura, full of evil intentions."

She fired at the imposter's foot. He yelled out in pain and Kid grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Spill it, dearest Uncle." She said sweetly. The imposter's disguised faded away, showing an ugly man with a huge nose and a shiny bald head. Anya looked creeped out and her family looked rather disgusted.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Selim commanded.

"I bet he's a pedophile or a child predetor!" Kid yelled, grabbing Anya. He looked pretty protective of her at that moment, like a lion with his mate.

"I am a golem. My master sent me here to give you this." The man said. He handed her a letter and poof! He was gone.

**I've found you now and I will kill you, Ravens. IT'S OVER, SUCKERS! :D**

Anya didn't even bat an eye. Everyone else, however looked pretty freeked! All the men (basically) grabbed their wives (or girlfriend, in Kid's case) protectievely.

"Pish. Lucian wrote totally wrote this." Anya said indifferently.

"Lucian? Lucian Marko?" Maurice said in shock.

"Of course. He always writes things like this." Anya said.

"How do you know?" Kid said to her as they walked back in the house.

"Let's go to the living room. I'll tell you there." She replied. Anya led him to the living room where they sat down. Her family came as well and sat down on the correesponding couches. Liz and Patty went back to their rooms to sleep.

"What is it?" Kid asked Anya.

"If we're gonna date, I'll...warn you now." She replied carefully. "Our family is rather special, in a sense. We all have special powers."

"Powers? Whaddya mean?" Kid said.

"I'll explain. Father can fly, as crazy as that sounds. Mother can change her appearrance at will and she can also see the future." Anya replied.

"I am not a good psychic, dear. I miss lots of things." Natalia protested.

"Our little neice here is bursting with them. Tell him." Henrik said.

"I'm not that cool. I can see the past and future. Also, if I touch something, I know what's happened to it. When I touched the letter given to us by the golem, I saw an image of Lucian writing the letter in my head and that's when I knew it was from them." Anya protested.

Kid looked surprised. "Powers? That's cool." Anya was currently starng at the letter in her hands. She opened the flap further and found a second note. She looked at him and then at the note.

It said...

**_ANYA KATARZYNA RAVEN,_**

**_COME TO THE MARKO MANOR IN DEATH CITY AND MARRY MY SON._**

**_If not, consider each and everyone you love DEAD._**

**_I WILL KILL THEM ALL ONE AT A TIME._**

**_Best Wishes,_**

**_Karl Von Marko :D_**

Anya threw the note against the wall screaming, "EW! GROSS! OH MY GOD!". She got into fetal postition and rocked herself gently. Kid crossed the room and picked it up. He read it and looked ready to kill. Her parents looked over his shoulder and gasphed. Marry Lucian Marko? SCANDALICIOUS!

"MARRY LUCIAN MARKO? Copilul Meu, you can't do that!" Her mother said frantically.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!" Kid roared. He looked so pissed off.

"What will we do?" Anya said. "There's really no way to get out of this one."

"We'll think about it later, dear. Just sleep, for now." Ligeia replied as they all went up to bed.

=.

=.

=.

_**NEXXXT MORNIN!**_

=.

=.

They all sat at the dining table staring at each other. This was it. They were pretty much doomed. Everyone ate quietly until Anya made up her mind.

"Mom..." She said.

"What?"

"I think I have to marry him, as horryfiying as that may sound." She said.

"No." Her father said stubbornly.

"We have to do it. I want nobody dead." Anya replied.

"Do you really have to? Why can't you just like, bribe them?" Kid compplained.

"Well, when Anya was born, the Marko family wanted our daughter to be married off to their son." Natalia said to him.

"Like an arranged marrige?" He asked.

"Correct. I refused, because I saw what the future would be like if they got married." She replied.

"And what would that be like?" Liz asked.

"Well, Elizabeth, Anya would simply be dead." Natalia said casually. Anya started coughing violently.

"WHAT?" Anya cried.

"Well... Karl was going to have Anya killed so he could get his hands on her inheritance. The attack on the family...I saw it too late. It was orchestraeted by Karl himself and I saw it happen a couple hours before the massacre. Only Maurice got the message and he got Anya to saftey." She said.

"You will not do it. We will simply go in hiding again, Anya." Selim said.

She was speechless. After a while, she answered "Fine." and left the room.

Kid followed her. "Hey! Anya!"

She turned around. "Yeah?" she said.

"You aren't going to do anything stupid, are you?" He said, grabbing her arm.

"No. I hope not." She said, shrugging.

"Good." He said.

Unfortunately, she was liying.

=.

=.

=.

_**A COUPLE DAYS LATER, IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT...**_

=.

=.

I slid the letter I wrote to my family across the kitchen counter.

_**Everyone,**_

_**I'm leaving for Death City to...UGHHHHH! marry Lucian**_

_**I don't want anyone dieing, so please DO NOT FOLLOW ME.**_

_**If I come back, they're dead.**_

_**If I don't, forge papers and go into hiding.**_

_**I hope you can forgive me. **_

_**I love you all.**_

_**Love, Anya**_

This was it. My plan was to go to the Marko Manor and agree to get married to Lucian. On the day of the wedding I was going to kill him with a power I just found out I had. My arm turns comppletelly black and my fingers turn out as sharp as knives and I can slice up anything I please into pieces. I've been practicing it for days now and nobody knows about it. It was perfect.

In truth, I hated Lucian. He was a stupid, ugly, jerk. He is what other girls would think of as attractive with his black hair and black eyes (of course Kid is miles hotter, you lark). He had hit on me all the time (even when we were kids! Eww).

I went outside and took one last look at my home. I looked at the grand turrets of the castle and felt homesick already. I got into my getaway car (A FREAKIN DARK BLUE LAMBORGHINI! Mom and Dad bought it for me). As I shoved my luggage into the car, I caught a glimpse their reaction to the letter in the morning. They would be devastated and Kid, don't even get me started on him. He would be so freaking pissed. I felt guilty and stepped on the gas and left.

=.

=.

_**THERE'S MORE GOODSTUFF COMING! TO THE NEXXXXT MORNING!**_

=.

=.

Anya's parents and Kid were having breakfast. Anya hadn't come out of her room that morning and Kid was starting to worry about her. Maurice ran up to Olivier.

"Sir, one of the family jets departed early this morning." He said.

Olivier stared at Maurice in shock. "How did that happen? Those leave only with my permission!" He said.

"They say you called them and cleared them for a 13 hour flight to Nevada." Maurice replied. "Miss Raven's car is also gone."

Kid suddenly realized what was happening. He linked Anya not getting up, the missing car, and the plane departure. At that same moment, a maid rushed up to Natalia.

"Mrs. Raven, I found this on the floor." She said, handing it to her and leaving quickly.

It was labelled **"Everyone"** in blood red ink.

"Kid, come read this with me. I'm afraid to read it." She said as they sat down at the table wearily. They opened it and saw the note.

_**Everyone,**_

_**I'm leaving for Death City to...UGHHHHH! marry Lucian**_

_**I don't want anyone dieing, so please DO NOT FOLLOW ME.**_

_**If I come back, they're dead.**_

_**If I don't, forge papers and go into hiding.**_

_**I hope you can forgive me. **_

_**I love you all.**_

_**Love, Anya**_

"NO!" Kid yelled. Natalia started crying and Olivier sat there in shock. This was not good.

=.

=.

_**Anya's POV: TO DEATH CITY!**_

=.

=.

=.

I was sitting in my seat in the jet. I looked around and remembered that this was the same plane we took into Romania. A ton of memories came flooding back to me. The kiss here, the sandwitches (for some odd reason). Oh, it made me feel guilty!

I got a sudden headache and that's when I knew I was getting a vision. I shut my eyes and waited for something to come to me. I got the sudden image of Kid arguing with Liz and Patty and Mom going bananers! Everyone was shocked with my leaving (as it so appeared) and I felt sick to my sromach. By the looks of it, KID WAS PISSED. He wanted to go after me and Liz and Patty stopped him.

I opened my eyes and i was back in the plane. The open sky was so blue and there were fluffy clouds surrounding me. It was beautiful, but I was cold. I was going to Death City to kill someone. Normaly, I wouldn't be worried (what, with my part time job as a hitwoman) but this was so major! I'd have to act really well to pull this off or else I would be screwed. This was so scary.

I shut my eyes to sleep and I got another vision. This one seemed to be happening right now. It showed Kid driving with Liz and Patty to the Henri Coandă International Airport and another scene showing him getting in a plane. Oh my god, he was coming after me! Idiot!

I flipped out my phone and dialed his number (ha, death w/ a cell! LOL). I waited impatiently for him to pick up. I was really pissed at this point. I told him not to!

"Hello?" He said.

"DEATH THE KID! YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS!" I screamed into the phone. The flight attendent peeked around the corner and asked if I was alright. I just smiled at her and nodded. She looked weirdly at me then turned away.

"Whoa! Who is this?" He said, startled.

"YOU IDIOT! I SPECIFFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO COME AFTER ME!" I yelled.

"Anya? Is this you?" He said.

"No, I'm just a random telemarketer calling you and cussing you out. YES, OF COURSE IT IS ME!" I yelled. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO AFTER ME!"

"Oh. You can see me?" He said quizically.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't tell if it was pure laughter or if it was stress & hysteria. I was leaning more towards the second option since I felt like screaming and going into fetal postition.

"Are you ok? I HAVE BEEN WORRYING ABOUT YOU ALL DAY! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?" He shouted.

"I have it all figured out, ok? So quit worrying about it!" I shot back angrily.

"They could kill you!" He protested.

"No, they won't! Trust me on this, alright?" I said. "I have a plan, that will work."

"Tell me the plan." He demanded.

"No!" I said. I sighed. He worried too much.

"TELL ME!" He yelled.

"I promise, I'll be fine. Ok?" I said.

"...fine. Meet me in the Reno-Tahoe airport later." He said.

"Kid, no! I have to show up alone so I can fool Lucian into beleiving me! Then I can kill him!" I said rather hotly. I clamped a hand over my mouth. OH MY GOD, DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT?

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM?" He shouted. I thought "Oh, shit!"

"BYE! LOVE YOU!" I yelled as I flipped the phone shut. I caught the flight attendent staring at me. I smilled and waved at her. If you heard only my part of the conversation, yeah. It's wierd.

My phone rang a couple minutes later. The screaming/singing of Suicide Silence filled the plane and I smiled at the flight attendent again. "That's my phone." I said apologetically. Ha, she must think I'm a wierdie.

"Yes, who is this?" I said politely. By this time, I had calmed down.

"Anya?" He said.

"Kid, what is it?" I said.

"Just be careful, ok?" He said. He sounded exasaparated.

"Yeah, ok." I said.

"I love you. Bye" He replied.

"Love ya too! Later." I said as I flipped the phone shut. How sweet of him! :D

=.

=.

=.

_**IN DEATH CITY...**_

=.

=.

I stepped off the plane at about 3:00. I looked around the airport a little listlessly. Where the hell was Kid? He was supposed to meet me here.

I pushed up my oversized black sunglasses and looked around. There was no sign of him. All I saw was the crowded airport.

I sighed. What was I supposed to do now? I stood there for a while and I heard people talking about me.

"Is she a celebrity? Who is she?" A woman whispered to her husband. I smiled a little at this. It was easy to mistake me as someone famous with my white Burberry trench and my Louis Vuitton suitcase. The oversized sunglasses topped it all off.

"Dude, look at that chick! I'd love to tap that!" I heard a guy whisper to his freind as they walked past me. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and I just freaked.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, freaks." I heard him say to the guys walking by. They ran off, totally freaked out.

"Kid, there you are! I was wondering were you where!" I said.

"Cute!" Patty and Liz chorused from behind him.

He turned red. "Shut up, you guys." He said.

I laughed. "We're going to Death City, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said as he picked up my bag and led me to the front of the airport. We got into a limo that the flight attendent had called out for us. I got into the car and Liz, Patty, and Kid followed. As soon as the door shut, he stared at me.

"I was worried about you this morning." He stated blankly to fill the siilence.

"Yeah! Kiddo-tan was freaking out so much!" Patty said.

"I can imagine. I saw it myself." I replied.

"So to Death City, right..." I said trailing off. I knew that one of the things I would no doubt see was the old house. The thought scared me a little and I brushed it away.

"Let's cut to the chase. Anya, what's the plan?" Liz asked me.

"I was planning to agree to marry Lucian." I said, trying to cover up what I said earlier. Kid looked really pissed when I said the word marry.

"But you said you were going to kill him? How the hell does this work?" Kid protested.

"I'm getting there, so be patient. I will agree to marry Lucian and then on the day of the wedding, I'll kill him." I said.

"HOW?" Everyone (except me) exclaimed.

"It's a suprise! You have to wait!" I said with a surpressed giggle.

"Please?" Kid said to me.

"Nope! You have to wait!" I said. Oddly enough, I was excited.

On our way there. I told them that they had to go back to the DWMA for a while and I would handle things with Lucian. I had to sell it and it was going to be awesome.

=.

=.

_**But WAIT! THAT'S NOT THE END OF IT! :D**_

=.

=.

I arrived at the Marko mansion after Kid and the others went back to the DWMA. I stood at the doorway for a bit and then knocked on the door. This was it! A maid came out.

"May I speak to Lucian, please?" I asked.

"Yes, miss. Follow me." She said as I went into the gloomy house. It was so stuffy and formal! Ew.

I saw Lucian there sitting and reading the newspaper.

"Anya! What are you doing here?" He said.

"I found your note. I want to marry you." I said, with a slight smile on my face. He stared at me in shock.

"Is this really true?" He said.

"Of course. I've always thought that we should be togethter." I lied. It was a pretty good lie and he beleived me. He looked at me smugly.

"You've fallen for my manly charms, haven't you?" He said.

"Yeah. I just couldn't resist." I said, almost seductively. EWWWWW! God, if Kid were here, he would have shot Lucian to death! (Death shooting someone to death, LOL)

He led me up the stairs to meet his father and I went off to plan: **THE WEDDING OF DEATH!**

* * *

THat's all for now! GOD, THAT WAS LONG!

**Copilul Meu= My child**

**CHARACTERS:**

Anya Katarzyna Raven= **Lead OC**

Kid

Patty

Liz

Olivier and Natalia Raven= **Anya's parents**

Ligeia and Henrik Raven= **Anya's aunt & uncle**

Selim Raven= **Anya's cousin**

Maurice= **Anya's trusty buitler freind**

Karl Von Marko= **THE EVIL MAN (in short) WHO WANTS ANYA TO MARRY HIS SON**

Lucian Marko= **THE EVIL MAN'S SON**

OK! READxREVIEW! I treasure the reviews and frame them up and stare at them! :D


End file.
